


The King of All Cosmos

by norah



Category: Katamari Damacy
Genre: Crack, Gen, Poetry, Sestina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-25
Updated: 2008-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norah/pseuds/norah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sestina in which the King of All Cosmos speaks to his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King of All Cosmos

_Bonjour, bonjour,_ Our most hardworking son,  
As they say in France, whence We  
Have lately come. _C'est bon._ We hope that you  
Can visit it today, a side trip as you roll.  
As though that's possible; oh, well. Make Us a star!  
Roll Us up a katamari full of things.

We have no Royal Gift, so take your pick of things  
You roll up while on Earth, Our pee-wee son.  
You have three minutes, by Our watch, to make a star  
To grace the graceless sky. Make haste! Lest We  
Grow disenchanted with the way you roll.  
Should you create too small a ball, We will berate you.

Our sky, our lonely, empty sky, cries out to you  
(To Us, to be precise. But you will do) for things!  
What are you waiting for? Roll, Princeling, roll!  
We delegate this task to you, Our only son.  
Create a stylish katamari, one that We  
Would not be too ashamed to make a star.

It takes ten thousand things to make a star.  
What sort of things? We'll leave that up to you  
But make them shiny! Shiny! Yes. We  
Have no use for boring, ugly things.  
A sparkly, stylish katamari, princely son  
Is what We need. To Earth! It's time! Let's roll!

Oooh, look! So many things. Well? Roll  
Them up! You'll need a lot to make a star  
Worthy of the King of Cosmos' son.  
Roll coins, and lobsters, plants and fish. You  
Must be quick! Get bicycles, and other things  
That add girth fast. Get houses! Ships! We

Hear the clock tick on, and We  
Will come down to inspect your roll  
In ten! Quick - roll up cities! Roll up seas! More things  
On top of more. Roll up the Earth! Roll up a star!  
Roll up the Moon, the sun, the sky, and you  
May yet be adjudged fit to be Our son.

And what is this, most laggard son? So small. And dull. We  
Are displeased. We told you you should do your best to roll  
A katamari fit to form a brilliant star! Not this pathetic lump of misbegotten things.


End file.
